Our Song
by Cappelope
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto have an unforgettable experience in the...supermarket. It's better than the summary.


**My goodness, this took me, like, 5 hours to write (XD) ! Anyhow, this is really my kind of first fanfiction. I don't care for flames but whatevs.**

**I don't own Naruto or any of the characters aforementioned. I wish I did, though T.T**

**Hope you have as much fun reading this as I had writing it 3**

Sasuke picked up a handbasket and waited for the automatic doors of the supermarket to open. He extracted a shopping list (with slight difficulty) from the pocket of his jeans, then proceeded to the canned foods aisle. As he reached for the cream of mushroom soup, a song came on over the radio.

_Was it you who spoke the words_

_That things would happen but not to me_

_Oh things are gonna happen_

_Naturally_

_Our song_, he thought. As the soft, passionate voice singing about lost love reached his ears, his eyes slid shut. He remembered the months he spent with the hyperactive blond that he had fallen in love with. _It's been two months but I still can't let go of him._ His hand paused in its path to the shelf as another verse started.

_Oh taking your advice and I'm_

_Looking on the bright side_

_And balancing_

_The whole thing_

Naruto held a carton of milk in his hand as he re-read his grocery list. _Ramen, eggs, milk (got that)... Now to get some pasta, that's next to the soup aisle..._ His thoughts trailed off as a familiar tune came on over the radio. _You and I Both... that was our song._ Naruto sank down against a row of shelves holding spaghetti, a bright poster advertising the two for one deal. His eyes closed as he remembered Sasuke. His voice, his clothes, the feel of his hair as it was combed through Naruto's fingers, the feel of his touch as they hugged.

_Oh but in often times those words_

_Get tangled up in the lines_

_And the bright light turns to night_

_Oh until the dawn it brings_

_Another day to sing about the magic that was_

_You and me_

Sasuke put his hand down and, with eyes still closed, sank down to the floor of the aisle, back resting against packages of instant ramen. _Naruto's favourite,_ he thought as he lost himself in the bittersweet lyrics. He remembered lots of things, good, bad, some he shouldn't even know, like the tattoo that circled the blonde's navel, hastily covered up when his presence was detected but uncovered again after a long night together. Like the whisker scars that some thought marred his appearance but what Sasuke thought were beautiful. How Naruto's hair looked like strands of gold in the light, tossed by the breeze and kissed by the sun. How something inside of him longed for the blond when he was away. But he couldn't miss that feeling. He still had it.

_Because you and I both_

_Loved_

_What you and I spoke of_

_And others just read of_

_Others only read of_

_The love_

_Oh the love that I loved_

_Yeah_

_Love-a lova_

As Naruto absorbed the song and its muted passion, he imagined Sasuke sitting next to him, holding him close and saying that nothing would ever get between them again. Naruto chuckled, that would never happen, Sasuke was gone and he wouldn't come back. Like the song said, nobody could imagine the depth of the love that he loved for Sasuke. He noticed the occasional weird looks he got from other shoppers, but that didn't matter to him. What he didn't notice was the solitary tear that made its way down his cheek and the others that chased it down.

_See I'm all about them words_

_Over numbers_

_Unencumbered numbered words_

_Hundreds of pages_

_pages, pages, for words_

_More words than I had ever heard_

_And I feel so alive_

With the next verse came another flood of memories. Sasuke remembered the words that he and Naruto exchanged over their months together. Words of love when they were together, words of sadness when their best friend Sakura left to go to college across the country, words of anger and frustration when Naruto wanted ramen when he had made domething else or when Naruto fussed because he was too concerned about cleanliness and order when "you have a whole life to live outside of your little OCD world, Sasuke!", words of happiness when they realized for the first time that they were in love. Sasuke heard a weak sniffle from the other side off the shelf rack, but he passed it off as something from his imagination. _I've been thinking of Naruto too much_, he thought. _But maybe too much is not enough..._

_Because you and I both_

_Loved_

_What you and I spoke of_

_And others just read of_

_And if you could see me now_

_Oh, love love_

_You and I_

_You and I_

_Not-so-little you and I anymore_

_M-mmmm_

Naruto sniffled pitifully as he thought of Sasuke. _He probably doesn't care. That's okay, we didn't work..._ Naruto opened his sky-blue eyes and blinked away the many tears that had followed the first. He paid attention to the melody of the song. It seemed to come from him, how he and Sasuke had shared something that others only read about, some kind of fairy tale love where you never know you love the other person until you both realize it together. That was how it had happened, he recalled. They both were sitting on the roof of the school after graduation. Sasuke was going to go to college nearby, but Naruto was going to London for a degree in music. As they sat together watching the sunset, they both seemed to realize it. They looked at each other, then Sasuke leaned over. They kissed until dark, not caring what other people thought or saw. Naruto moved in with Sasuke for the summer. It was the best one of his life. He had never been loved like that, ever. He never had parents, and Sasuke's family was dead and his brother was a wanted criminal. But Naruto loved him anyway. It wasn't some little fling. It was real.

_And with the silence brings a moral story more importantly evolving_

_Is the glory of a boy_

_Because you and I both_

_Loved_

_What you and I spoke of_

_And others just read of_

_And if you could see me now_

_Well I'm almost finally out of_

_Finally out of_

_Finally de de de de dee_

_Well I'm almost finally finally_

_Well I am free_

_Oh, I'm free_

_His eyes were the most beautiful shade of blue. The sun got brighter when he was around,_ Sasuke thought. That was the most remarkable thing about Naruto, even though he had nothing he acted like the whole world was smiling with him. His sunny personality and hilarity brightened up even the darkest corner and reached into Sasuke's soul and made him smile. A smile from Naruto was like the sun was shining only on you, making the bottom of your soul warm. _I still love him,_ he thought, _and I need him back._

_And it's okay,_

_If you had to go away_

_Oh just remember the telephones_

_Well they work kinda both ways_

_But if I never ever hear them ring..._

_If nothing else_

_I think the bells inside_

_Have finally found you someone else_

_And that's okay_

_Because I remember everything you sang_

_I love him_, Naruto thought. _I love him, I love him and I need him._ Naruto stood up, causing a box of cheap store-brand pasta to fall off of the shelf. He stooped to pick it up, but as he did, he heard a rustle from the aisle over. He looked through the holes in the metal and saw a pair of pitch-black eyes glittering. "Sa-sasuke? Is that...you?" Naruto asked through the shelves. He saw the eyes leave and heard heavy, even footsteps walking to the end of the aisle. Naruto dropped the pasta and cautiously stepped close to the end of the aisle just as Sasuke turned the corner.

As soon as Sasuke turned into the aisle, his gaze became trapped in the blond's blue eyes that held so much sadness where happiness used to be so prominent. "Naruto," he asked, "is that really you?" The blond shook his wild mane of hair and half-ran to Sasuke. His arms wrapped around the thin body as Naruto sobbed into Sasuke's shoulder. "I can't live this way, Sasuke. I need you back. _I still love you._" Sasuke couldn't hold back his well-controlled tears as Naruto said that. "I love you too, dobe. This isn't going to happen again." Naruto lifted his tear-stained face to Sasuke's and gave him a soft kiss. They realized that no words could be said that held the same amount of meaning as that kiss.

_Because you and I both_

_Loved_

_What you and I spoke of_

_And others just read of_

_And if you could see me now_

_Well then I'm almost finally out of_

_Finally out of_

_Finally de de de de dee_

_Well I'm almost finally finally_

_Well out of words._

**Well.**

**That was... interesting. I have no idea. I was listening to that song You and I Both by Jason Mraz on my iPod when I thought that it would be a great fanfiction... I have no idea if I'm right on that assumption, so you have the advantage of telling me if I'm wrong or not :3 To do that, PLEASE send me a review 333333**

**X3 review, dahling 333**


End file.
